The Other Mudblood
by DracoCullenGurl
Summary: It's Draco's 7th year at Hogwarts and he's head boy. but the head girl is a gorgeous new girl, Draco falls for her.Hard. But what will people say... For she is Muggle Born. Hermione is not the only muggle born that's caught Draco's eye!
1. The Hogwarts Express

It was September 1st, a big day for Draco Malfoy, as he would enter Hogwarts that very night as a Seventh year, and with a Head Boy badge pinned proudly on his lean, yet muscular chest.

"Hurry up Draco darling, or we won't be able to floo in time" called his mother.

And yet here it was, another year at Hogwarts, with new first years to bully, more girls to eye up and more annoying of Precious Potter and his sidekicks.

With a dejected sigh, Draco called one of Malfoy Manor's many house elves to bring down his luggage and bring his cloak for him. It was just Draco and Narcissa. Again. His _father _had more important things to tend to than see his son off, as he did every year. All he did was leave a note reading :

'_Draco, make us proud, Do not dishonour the Malfoy name and work hard._

_Lucius Malfoy '_

**Several Hours Later**

Draco was now in the Slytherin Compartment on The Hogwarts Express, when he suddenly realised he had to meet the Head Girl ,he reverently prayed that it wouldn't be Granger, or even better, a Gryffindor. As he slid through the other compartments, and reached one with a sign saying , 'Head Boy ,Head Girl and Prefects.'

She was breathtaking. She had raven black hair, in contrast to her olive skin, and deep, muddy brown eyes. As she stood up , she revealed perfectly sized breasts, and a tall, curvy figure. She wasn't perfect, as her eyebrows were a little bushy at the beginning , only to almost disappear at the end, and maybe her nostrils were a _bit _too big for that particular nose, but that made him love here even more. "Ah! so you have finally decided to grace us with your presence it seems" she said sarcastically with a strong Italian and….something else accent (Draco just couldn't pin it )as she raised an eyebrow in amusement .

Draco regained himself and replied in his infamous drawl "Well I had better thing to do you see, unlike some"

I see, but now, let us get to the matter at hand please. Let me introduce myself, I am Aryanna DiNaldo Nicola , I am in Gryffindor ,but I joined in za fifth year."

"Ok then .I am Dr-"

"Draco Malfoy, of Slytherin school bully and a heartbreaker, -ah the gossip of England !"

She finished for him. The students around them looked at the boy and girl with awe in their eyes. Malfoy's eyes however, were narrowed and he sat down.


	2. Home Sweet Hoggy's

I don't own ANY of these characters except Aryanna.. tho I wish I did (giggles)

**Home Sweet Hoggy's**

When they had arrived at Hogwarts, and had a good feast, the whole school prepared to listen to Dumbledore as he did his usual speech. "Firstly ,I would like to introduce to you our Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco Malfoy and Aryanna DiNaldo Nicola , stand up now, don't be shy !" Draco found himself receiving the attentions of nearly every girl in the school, apart from Aryanna, and Granger , the only girls who had not fallen for him, Aryanna rejecting his advances on the train, and Granger being well…Granger !

**After The Feast.**

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Nicola if you could please follow me to your living quarters, " asked Ms

McGonagall . Draco followed, with Aryanna behind him muttering something in what sounded like Italian , and something about gentlemen. As the approached the far side of the East tower, Draco noticed a door, with a picture of an older Draco, with longer hair and a even handsomer (in his head) face, and next to him was a tall , absolutely **GORGEOUS **woman with jet black hair and a-bit-darker-than-olive skin. She seemed to be yelling angrily at the older Malfoy shouting and cursing in Italian , as he gave her that famous smirk and muttered something about women and PMSing .

"Now, this is your dormitory and I would like both of you to agree on a password tonight, now remember, you must not tell anyone else the password, and not let anybody else in. Is that clear ?" Ms McGonagall asked, especially looking at Draco

"Yes ma'am" Draco replied , though all Aryanna said was "si"

"Well, what would you like for a password ?" Draco asked Aryanna as politely as any Malfoy could, in a bored tone. "Something we can remember, obviously, how about scemo ?" she answered gleefully , Draco fully knew what that meant. It meant something along the lines of 'nincompoop' or 'idiot' when translated from Italian to English.

A sudden annoyance and anger came upon him. Who was this unknown girl to insult a Malfoy like that ? How dare she have no respect for her superiors ?

"How about Italian idiot ?" he suggested , only trying to annoy Aryanna , but to his surprise, she replied , "excellent ! I t makes perfect sensa, I'm Italian and you're an idiot ! Perfect , you're quite smart considaring you are a total asshole, but still !"

She looked genuinely impressed and happy at the same time.


	3. I Don't Feel Like It !

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF J.K ROWLING'S CHARACTERS.**

After a few weeks of settling in, Aryanna and Draco had kind of been accustomed to living with each other. For example, Draco knew that Aryanna liked to take showers in the morning and she was a mud blood. (Sure he couldn't personal with her (like _love _her ) but that couldn't stop any physical fun!) She spoke mostly Italian , and that she of mixed race, Italian and a quarter Eritrean , a small country in Africa. Also, she was feisty and fiery (he liked _that_ a lot) and she didn't do anything unless she felt like it.

On Tuesday morning, Draco woke up and found that for the first time ever, the bathroom was free! So where would Aryanna be ? She couldn't be awake for sure, she wasn't an early bird, Draco just woke up late, so she would still be in bed. With only his silk silver boxers on, Draco barged into Aryanna's room , which was painted Lilac, with a for poster bed much like his, and a painting of Aryanna herself (a muggle one) ,looking beautiful as ever .It had every inch of her beauty on it , from her weird eyebrows to one of the 4 beauty spots on her face, below her chin. She was perfect .Opposite her bed was a vanity table which she used to put some trophies on and medals, for something called football '_probably a muggle sport' _Draco thought.But he remembered that he was here to wake her up, so he went up to her and said in his loudest , yet calmest voice , "Wake up Spaghetti head ! It's double potions first _and_ you're going to miss breakfast !"

"I don't want to go to lessons today" came a muffled voice from under the covers, which had a tint of annoyance in it (the voice) Draco just stood there, in awe for the umpteenth time over this girl's unwillingness to get up and her determination to do what she pleased. After 15 mins or so of arguing, Draco gave up and got ready , wondering how he would tell Snape that Aryanna hadn't come to lessons because she didn't feel like it, and that she was still in bed. '_This is going to be fun_', he thought as a smirk came upon his face. The only reason he wasn't giving Aryanna hassle was because she threatened to kill him in his sleep if he even thought of insulting her heritage in any way, and once that was cleared, they acted quite civilly towards each other.

As Potions began, and Snape began pairing people up to do a Sleeping drought, Malfoy knew what would come next, and that he would have to do a lot of explaining today. "Mr Malfoy and Miss Nicola" came those dreaded words. Everybody looked around, knowing there were going to be fireworks between this infamous pair, for everybody knew how Draco and Aryanna were at each other's throats all day. But there was no sign of Aryanna, and speculation grew amongst the class to where she would be. In a broom cupboard with one of her many suitors ? In trouble ? Bunking ? Maybe even still in bed ? Alone ?(eyebrows waggle !)

Lip curling, Snape made a swift exit from the dungeons, after warning his class to carry on with their work, with threat of detention for a week. "Oh my gosh, she could be anywhere , knowing that girl !" exclaimed Pansy Parkinson ,

"Or she could be out in the quidditch field, since she's so good at it , and loves the sport so much , so that wouldn't be surprising " added Dean Thomas

"She really is something isn't she ?" asked Ron in a dreamy voice

"Wait a minute ! Don't you and Aryanna share a dorm Malfoy ?" somebody asked

"Yeah, she refused to wake up because she didn't feel like it ! Lazy cow." replied Draco in his usual drawl.

"Oh really Draco ? You amuse me, you really do ! One minute you try to bed me, then you act coldly, now you insult me ?! Santa Maria ! Your moods change like the English wezar !" came a voice from behind.

Everybody turned around. And there was a frizzy-curly haired Aryanna, with a **very **angry face.

Snape followed , muttering and mumbling about talking to Dumbledore , and laziness.

"Now Miss Nicola has finally decided to join us, Mr Malfoy help her catch up and the rest of you look and listen."

"You arrogant pig ! How dare you ! You could've covered for me , but oh no !_figlio di puttana! Stronzo !" _her face had a tinge of pink came upon her face , and her eyes turned hazel. Draco had heard of people who's eyes changed with their moods , so he was not really surprised , though she looked even prettier than usual.

A/N: Sorry my last 2 chapters have been short, it looks like more when it's on Word ! J


	4. An Understanding ?

The Christmas holidays had arrived, and Draco was wondering whether he should go back to the grand , yet lonely Manor , or stay here and act on Plan B for operation :Attract Aryanna.

It would take some time considering the fact that Aryanna was troublesome, mischievous , stubborn and too confident for a girl , but that made him want her even more, so he was a bit stuck with his feelings for the feisty, smart , funny girl , no she wasn't just a girl.. She was out of this world! Unique !

He had decided to stay, and see if he would win his latest conquest , maybe she all she needed was to get used to him , then all it would take was a few word in his 'husky' voice and for her to accidentally catch him when he looked appealing which was always (or so he thought )

Maybe, if he could just get her alone, a minute was all he needed, maybe he could persuade her to change her ways . But she was always hanging around with Meriat and Milena (a fellow Italian , gossiping about everyone and everything in sight )

"Mamma Mia ! Ah Draco there you are ! I will be taking the late shift for corridor patrol tonight ok ?!"

This was not ok with Draco though, as this would now spoil Part A of Plan B ,but maybe…

"No, it's not ok Nicola , as I have somewhere to be tonight ! So I will take the late shift !" Draco replied

"Probabilmente in qualche girl' base di s" muttered Milena

After a long, hard stare at all three girls, Draco made his way to a waiting Crabbe and Goyle, knowing that Aryanna would most probably do the late shift, as he would back down , or she would charm him into giving up. Draco didn't know what happened, but whenever he was with her , it was like he was someone else, someone who didn't have to live up to a rep, someone who didn't care about blood and heritage , or about wealth. She was like a drug. He needed a daily dose on fear he would collapse without seeing her. He was …he was weak. And all because of one girl.

'_Drat Plan B' _he thought, he would wait for her to fall for him naturally , because of who he was , not because of what he had.

First though, he had to get some sleep, as the Head Boy and Head Girl had 2 free periods every Tuesday to catch up on their work , but that wouldn't take long, so maybe all he needed was a little nap to clear his head .

**2 hours later**

Draco had just been awoken by a guitar being played , accompanied by a beautiful voice . A guitar was one of the few muggle creations he liked , along with the television and the violin. As he woke out of his pyjamas (he only wore them when he was taking a nap) , he made his way to the living room/common room to find none other than Aryanna , gently strumming the strings of a coffee coloured guitar, whilst gently singing to herself.

"So, you actually have talent ?" came a voice behind Aryanna . She turned around , she knew it could only be one person with that drawl and in that rule, but she was surprised all the same to see a very handsome, scruffy Draco Malfoy standing there , leaning on the wall with that irresistible smirk of his.

"Yes, you hava a problemo with that ?" she shot back , eyebrows raised

With that winning smile that unknowingly captured boys everywhere.

She was loved by everyone and everything. Even Snape found her amusing when she argued with his methods of applying ingredients in potions , and she was right , but not in a Granger way (which was stuck up and haughty ), but in a fun , playful and yet hardworking manner.

(Back to the common room scene )

"No, I'm just amazed that there's a brain under all that hair !" to which he replied, with a dazzling smile on his face .

A/N: Hey guys I might not be able to update for like a few weeks coz I got tests coming up. (Loads of them !!)

I don't own any of these characters… and this chapter is dedicated to IJUSTMADEYOURLIFEBETTER , who was he first person to add this fic to their favourites , after every 2 chapters cz I don't wanna nag you. Oh and btw, the portrait thingy in Chapter 2 .. I have Your Lady Of Discord to thank for that. I'm a huge fan !


	5. Blackmail From An Unexpected Person

"**Ahh! So you think I am dim-witted ? Or you **_**thought**_** I was dim-witted ?" Aryanna tried to control herself. "He is a pompous, perverted brat !" she thought to herself, trying to get that unbelievable (in a good way) smile out of her head. How handsome he looked when he was happy !**

"**No, actually I thought you were self conceited, arrogant, stubborn, rude, and dim-witted !" he replied, waiting to see what her comeback would be. He just couldn't stop himself from smiling, maybe flirting was the answer all along !**

**For what seemed like minutes but was hours ,they talked , laughed and occasionally teased each other until they heard a knock on their door. "I'll get it" offered Draco, still in his PJ's ,**

**And as he opened the door, he found none other than Hermione Granger standing there, a surprised/embarrassed/relieved look on her face. "Is **_**she**_** there ?" she asked in a whisper to a dumbstruck Draco. "Who ? Ary ? Yeah, she's still in there. Why do you want to speak to her Granger ?"**

"**I need to speak to you!" she replied , now sounding frustrated.**

"**Come out here !" she beckoned him towards her. Granger had actually changed a lot this year (in appearance) , her hair wasn't so bushy anymore, but had little curls flying everywhere, a bit like Aryanna's , but not enough hair to match Aryanna's. And she had black nail polish on her fingers, much like Aryanna's soft, delicate fingers.**

"**See, even you ! Draco Malfoy, Heartless Slytherin Prince, have warmed up to her ! You just called her Ary ! And she's a mud blood !Like me ! She's got everyone including Harry , Ron , all the boys in the school and even SNAPE twisted around her little finger! I should've been head girl ! I should get all the best results ! And I will stop her once and for all !And you , Draco will help me !" she said, her face going red/pink with rage! But she had called Draco by his first name, which was VERY weird for anyone but a Slytherin. "Oh really ! And what if I don't want to ?" he sneered at her.**

"**Well then I'll tell everyone that you are sleeping with me ! A muggle born ! And with Aryanna ! Won't it be amusing when everybody, including your precious father finds out?!" she giggled, a cruel giggle, not a cute giggle like Aryanna's.**

"**You've had this thought out haven't you ?" he asked her quietly.**

"**Yep. So what's it gonna be Draco ? All you have to do is help me bring her down ! Unless she means something to you more than physically ?" she asked , a malicious smile on her face.**

**TBC………………**

**DUNDUNDUUUN !**


	6. He Just Couldn't Hear

Draco could not believe it ! Granger! Of all people, Swotty, mud blood Granger had to do this! It was just unbelievable. Nobody would believe her for sure , except his father , who wanted to believe any thing bad about Draco. He ran a hand through his silvery blonde hair , thinking…thinking… thinking..

**After Draco's Thinking (****J)**

He slammed the door of the bathroom , an looked at himself in the mirror. He looked terrible. His eyes were gaunt , his hair streaked with sweat , his face as pale as the moon. And all because of two _muggle born _girls. WOW.

What was he going to do ? He obviously couldn't tell Aryanna , or anybody else for that matter…because…well…he actually liked her. She was alright for a mud blood he guessed. She was beautiful, funny, smart, sophisticated, fun, witty. ..and just.. PERFECT!!

How was he going to work this out ? With a sigh, he muttered quickly '_Accio parchment and quill' _and swished his wand . In his hand appeared a piece of parchment and a fine feathered quill (only the best for a Malfoy)

So he wrote ,

_My list of things to Do :_

_1) Act normal , like Granger never happened._

_2)STAY AWAY FROM ARYANNA DI NICOLA (a hard one)_

_3) Write to mother_

_4)Annoy Potty and Weasel (along with ALL the other Gryffindors)_

_By DFLM (Draco-Felicius-Lucius-Malfoy)_

This little reminder he would carry with him everywhere he went, to lessons, home, to bed, the toilet…you get the idea.

With a deep breath, Draco opened the door, to find Aryanna standing there, a sad smile on her face.

Uh Oh. He hadn't had any time to practise how he was going to sneer , or jeer , and make Aryanna feel unhappy.

He put a sneer upon his fine featured face "What do you want Nicola ?"

Her face was flitted with surprise and shock, and she replied , "I only wanted to know if you want to play za guitar wiz me again ? We are a good team ,no ?"

How could he resist that innocent , questioning face ? He was a Malfoy. He could resist anything.

"No thank you ..mud blood, I have people waiting for me you see , and I have a life." he walked away from her, not seeing her face tilted in sadness, tears welling up in her soft, tender , chocolate brown eyes. He just didn't see…

"E si voltò le spalle al reietto" she whispered softly. But he didn't hear...

A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated recently. Anyway, this is just a little something something to satisfy you whilst I write the next chapter. BTW.. I WANT REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IF YOU'RE GONNA BLOODY READ IT , THEN U MIGHT AS WELL REVIEW IT !!!!!!!! Please J


	7. Forbidden Sweet

I DON'T OWN ANY OF J.K ROWLING'S CHARACTERS

Over the next few days , there was an obvious tension between Aryanna and Draco , as he tried to make her life hell , she simply ignored him.

Hermione on the other hand , was positively glowing , smiling at EVERYONE including the Slytherins. This was all good for her , but Aryanna had everyone's sympathy , with girls from every house (excluding the Slytherins) following her , and now she even had a boyfriend !

It had been spread around that Aryanna was now going out with Dean Thomas , and had him over in the Head's common room almost every night , making out , talking , making out, drinking. It hurt Draco like hell seeing her smile with someone else , seeing her cuddle and kiss someone else. It absolutely killed him.

In return, he flirted continuously with every girl that caught his eye. _They _absolutely loved it. The teachers even noticed the repellence between the two , and tried to pair them up , only getting good results , but no actual interaction between the two.

Day by day , Draco felt the jealousy build up inside of him , as he saw them holding hands and kissing in the corridor, as they fed each sweets in Honeyduke's , as they sipped butter beer in the 3 broomsticks. Like a bomb just waiting to explode , he sat their brooding.

He just didn't know HOW she could be happy. This wasn't part of Granger's plan ! Aryanna was supposed to have less friends , and give up Head Girl Duty , no be even happier!

Dean was over almost every day now , and whilst locked in his room , Draco could her squeals of laughter and her giggles. If only he had more time , to hear her laugh like that with him. To have her arms around him ….

The next morning , Draco woke up quite late , considering it was Saturday. He could hear nothing.. Just blissful silence. This meant that Aryanna had probably gone out with Dean, or she was still asleep. He got up in his boxers and put his silver and green (Slytherin colours ) dressing gown , as he rose up from his bed , he slipped into his slippers J and went out to the common room to find Dean and Aryanna on the sofa , hugging each other with a blanket over them. They looked so peaceful , and Draco enjoyed staring at her angelic - featured face , plus there was quite in the common room AT LAST ! So Draco decided not to disturb them. Aryanna stirred , and opened an eye.

She could see him , but he was not aware of her awakening.

__

"Ah ! How handsome he looks !"

Like a sweet that she was forbidden to touch or eat , he unknowingly and silently called her to him , though she knew that there would be consequences after she had just even one bite of that forbidden sweet , but the more she tried to keep away , the closer she got.

She couldn't top thinking about the way he could just ignore her and get on with lie , unlike all the other boys she had met , who had told her of their undying devotion to her ( though she didn't know what drew them to her ) …Draco on the other hand , he just didn't care , which made her love him even more. That's it.. Aryanna DiNaldo Nicola was in Love…..

TBC……..

A/N: This is a little somethin somethin to keep ya'll entertained till I come back with a full chapter , and I wont write till u lot review !!!!!!!!

she thought to herself as she watched him thoughtfully wander around the room in his silk dressing gown , that lean yet muscular body in perfect condition , like her own Adonis. Sure she liked Dean , he was funny and sweet and kind , but he didn't have that mysterious air unlike Draco , he kept her wondering , who did not show his emotions but kept them under the covers , under the mask , like a snake that was scared to come from it's hole and show its self. Those ey- , that hai- JUST EVERYTHING about him drew her to him. 


	8. Slapped By An Angry Mudblood

For the next few days, Draco saw more and more of Dean, and Aryanna. Eventually, weeks past and Draco had accustomed himself to feeling no emotions. Especially not Jealousy , as he was now going out with Camilla Potswold, a respectable girl from a respectable PURE BLOODED family , and a great kisser. Sure, he had a good time with Cam, but he still had that nagging feeling that something was missing when he had a good time, whenever he smiled, he could not feel himself smile , whenever he laughed he did not feel like it was worth laughing for.

Aryanna however, and decided to deal with her problems in a WHOLE Different way !

Every night there was a party in the Head's common room , and there was a _Muffliato _spell cast , so the teachers would not come running. Aryanna's parties were wild, fun and absolutely **OUT OF THIS WORLD ! **Sure people were tired after partying every single night for 2 weeks straight, but the fire whisky and beer ( a muggle liquid which tasted like wheat ) , and the games that Aryanna invented , such as spin the bottle , which only a few of the muggle- borns had heard of, and hide and seek, which EVERYONE knew of , had been worth it.

Every morning at the dinner tables of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff , there would be an excited chatter amongst the sixth and seventh year pupils , and they would be talking about last nights party, and of the one that was to come. Obviously the teachers had noticed their student's bleary faces, red eyes and breaths which smelled suspiciously of fire whisky, but they all thought nothing of it.

Draco knew what went on , but even after numerous pleas from other Slytherin he would not snitch on her. Sure he didn't like all these wild parties, but he was usually with Cam , in his room, and they could barely hear a thing , what with the Muffliatio spell, but one person they would always find in the bath, with neon bracelets , and shorts that came up to her mid-thighs. Aryanna, and always Cam would stare disapprovingly , muttering something about decency ,muggles and craziness. Even though Aryanna never knew it, it was Draco who would undress her and put her into her pyjamas, and it was Draco who would clear up every night. Why, even he didn't know, but he felt that it was his fault that she had turned to this wild lifestyle of drinking , going to Dean's dormitory almost every night, maybe if he hadn't listened to Granger, none of this would of happened, speaking of Granger, he had barely seen or heard of her lately , she was hardly ever with Potty and Weasel these days. Maybe she hadn't even meant what she said about exposing his true feelings. Draco only did it to protect Aryanna from the stares and points she would get (though he knew she wouldn't give a damn) and his father. That was the biggest obstacle of all. Draco knew what would happen should his father know of Aryanna ,there would be muggle blood on the floor of Malfoy Manor.

But the next day, Aryanna woke with a great feeling in her heart, and this was a good thing, even though her head was POUNDING . Her mother had always told her to listen to her heart, see how it was going , do what it told her to and then use her mind. But then again, if Aryanna listened to her mother at all , she would be a wasted , diabetic, drug addicted alcoholic.

Finding out her magic had been the greatest gift ever. Aryanna thought she could cure her mother from the' Devil Drink' and the Evil Needle, but she could not just do everything at the wave of a wand. For 5 years, Aryanna ignored the letters from Hogwarts, looking after her mother and helping her to recover, of course the house was FILLED with letters, and the neighbours (a single mother with 9 kids and a night time 'nurse' who went to 'work' every night all made up and in a miniskirt) noticed the large amount of owls that came to that rough estate in the daytime, but they didn't care.

As soon as she decided to go, she realised that she had to be a different person, not the miserable girl who wore the same clothes for a week, but a confident, funny girl that everybody would love.

At Hogwarts, she didn't have to look after her wasted mother, cleaning up and taking on all the responsibilities of a household of two, which involved cleaning, cooking, washing up, ironing.. etc.

She also had to study and complete her coursework when she attended school at all, which was very rarely according to the letters sent home to her mum. Aryanna had not grown up with a father figure, or any sensible role model . Her mother was mostly too drunk or too high to notice her let alone care about her, and all family had deserted her in her time of need. Aryanna's father was apparently a good-for nothing waste of space who had wheedled money out of her once wealthy mother and ran away. Aryanna found it hard to believe that her mother was anything other than this, living in a desirable home in West London, being the It-girl if that decade. But that was a looong time ago, probably when Bananarama were still popular. Since infancy, all she had wanted was for someone to play footy with her, or teach her how to ride her bike, and swim. For someone to come to her school plays and parents evenings. She wanted so badly for her mother to clean herself up, but that would never happen.

So Aryanna ignored her pounding head and woke up, to find again that the common room and magically cleaned itself up, and that she was in her PJs. She couldn't remember doing this herself,but the fact that it was done at all satisfied Aryanna. So she made her way to the bathroom, only to bump into Camilla Potswod, a girl who Aryanna found uninteresting and unpolite ,who usually acknowleged Aryanna with a glare. She was not unattractive, with straight, silky black hair and topaz coloured eyes, but there was a certain coldess about her that she reserved for Aryanna. She was also Malfoys'girlfriend'. "Escuse me Potswold, but this the Head's dormitory incase you cant read" Aryanna said, whilst dragging Camilla to the door, and pointing at the sign above the portraits which read, '**Heads Dormitory'.**

"I can read and I'm not blind Nicola ! I was merely having a shower after spending the night in Draco's room" she smirked at the bewildred Head girl. Camilla's smirk was having an unpleseant effect on had learnt from the master of all smirks.

"I really don't care Camilla , so please get out of my way and let me resume what i was planning to do" said Aryanna. With that, she stepped forward and SLAPPED Camilla Potwold smack bang on the left cheek.

A/N: Sorry Guys I took ages didn't I ? Well this is something to keep you busy over the next few weeks/months. You know the drill, ya read and ya REVIEW, and I want CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM !


	9. The Clock Froze

"How dare you slap me, you filthy mud blood!" was Camilla's first reaction. Her second was to cry like baby.

"You deserved it, you cow !" shrieked Aryanna, before muttering a string of angry curses in what could be identified as Italian.

Draco rushed out of his room, to find two VERY angry young girls, who looked ready to kill each other.

"What the hell is going on here ?" bellowed Draco, in only his silver boxers

"Your stupid Italian dorm mate has just had the cheek to slap me !"sobbed Camilla

"Your idiotic puppy dog was being…idiotic!" retorted Aryanna.

"JUST SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU !" interrupted Draco.

"Both of-

"SILENCE !WHAT IN MERLINS NAME IS GOING ON HERE ?" came a voice from behind, and all three youngsters turned to find McGonagall at the door, a stern look on her face.

"Miss Potswold what are you doing in the Head's Dormitory with only a towel on ?" McGonagall asked, eyebrow raised.

It was only then that Draco realised how this scene would've looked like to an outsider: Aryanna in her shorts and vest top (Pjs), Draco in his boxers and Camilla in a towel. UH OH.

"I-uh ermm.. Miss there was a misunderstanding-and err" stuttered Camilla. Then without another word, she sprinted across the common room to Draco's room, where the door closed with a loud slam.

"Miss Nicola , would you like to explain?" she demanded, though everybody knew that Hermione would have to explain whether she liked it or not.

"Well Ms McGonagall, Wat Happened Waz, Zis stupid girl provoked me, so I helped her , by teaching that she should not talk to people in such a manner !" retaliated Aryanna.

"That's it ! Three of you to the Headmaster's office at once ! I certainly didn't expect this kind of behaviour from the Head Boy and Girl ! Disgraceful! Miss Potswold I can see you by the door, hurry up !"

And so, with Aryanna in her somewhat 'revealing' pyjamas, Draco in his boxers and Camilla in tow, with McGonagall leading the way, they made their way to Dumbledore's office. Yes, they received many stares, a few whistles here and there, but luckily not a lot of people saw them , as the majority of students were in the Great Hall or sleeping.

They reached the statue of the gargoyles, and opened the door , to find Dumbledore writing what seemed to be a letter on his fine oak desk, a serious look on his face. "Headmaster, Miss Potswold was found in the Head's dormitory in a towel, Miss Nicola slapped Miss Potswold, and Mr Malfoy was just….." McGonagall finished her little rant with a worn sigh. "I'll leave you to it, she said to Dumbledore, giving the three youngsters a killer glare.

"Now, ladies please explain to me exactly what happened before the incident ." the wizened Headmaster spoke directly to the two beautiful young women, who both had unhappy expressions on their faces, though Camilla still had tears streaming down her now pink face.

Calmly yet firmly, Aryanna told the story ,from Camilla's snide remarks to Aryanna's hand connecting with Camilla's face. She wasn't even biased, re-accounting the story as truthfully as she could.

_She's so honest and truthful, so innocent and yet all knowing… Maybe Plan Attract Aryanna is back in action._ Draco thought to himself, a plan weaving itself into his mind.

"Mr. Malfoy, why did you , knowing that she wasn't allowed, invite Miss Potswold into your dorm?" Dumbledore seemed genuinely interested to know the truth.

"Because he wanted to Shag her ! " interrupted Aryanna- very loudly.

He didn't have enough time to think of an excuse, so he simply said, "What Aryanna said sir".

After an hour or so, the youngsters left, though Draco now had a nightgown (thank goodness!)

"You stupid fool ! How could you get caught!" came a familiar voice from behind, it was Blaise Zabini, Draco's closest acquaintance and Aryanna's countryman/translator when needed. "Questo stupido ragazzo sta portando le ragazze nel nostro dormitorio !*"exclaimed Aryanna , before kissing her teeth.

"Oh boy, Draco you've really got her angry this time !" stage whispered Blaise.

And then, in a moment of pure madness and display of true feelings, Draco Malfoy grabbed Aryanna and kissed her on her lips.

Everybody froze , and the clock that was time froze for a minute and not a single word was said.

"!" came Aryanna's reaction.

"Whats going on Draco?" screamed Camilla

"Good one mate!" chipped in Blaise

And the clock went back to ticking. Complete pandemonium ensued, because after looking him straight in the eye , Aryanna grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him back

!

A/N: HEY GUYS IM NOT GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS ! YEP, IM BEING EVIL


	10. Fire and Water Unite

A/N: HEY EVERYBODY (THOUGH I DOUBT ANYBODY IS READING THIS) I JUST NOTICED THE MANY MISTAKES I MADE IN THE LAST CHAPTER. PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

DracoCullenGurl xx J

"Uh-um-I - Wha…" for the first time since anyone had known him, Draco Felicius Lucius Malfoy was speechless.

"Hush" she said as softly as the wind , whilst putting a long finger on his soft rose lips.

Though whilst this beautiful scene occurred everybody else stood there, watching the unity of fire and water .

McGonagall was staring at the two with a soft smile , as though she had wanted them to kiss or something along the lines of that..

Camilla looked thunderous and as though she really would have liked to slap both Draco and Aryanna.

And Blaise smiled and laughed like a little kid at Christmas.

Then a female musical-like laugh fled the corridor , followed by a male's laugh , the laugh of two lovers, who did not at that moment give a care in the world about anybody else , like they were in their own little bubble…

2 WEEKS LATER

By now, the whole school from the excited little first years to the cool , calm (but also excited) seventh years had known about The Prince Of Slytherin and the 'Foreign Muggle born' , and the Slytherin were not happy about this new match .Draco continuously received spits , glares and whispers of "you traitor , go to hell" , and it wouldn't be long until his family and the outside world found out. He wasn't sure how his mother would take it , as she had often badgered him to find a suitable girl…though he didn't know if Aryanna would be suitable in his mother's eyes, and his father….well that was a different matter altogether! Draco didn't even want to think about what would happen if he found out. As he thought about Aryanna , a smile came upon his face , which was very rare of Draco Malfoy and some fifth year girls who were walking past stopped and giggled at the handsome boy smiling like a drunk man. Draco was very attractive , and boy did he know it.

"Draco! Wait for me!" came that warm familiar voice from behind. It was Aryanna , carrying her books and striding towards him in that unique yet confident manner of hers. She put her arms around his neck whilst raising herself a little bit (Draco was quite tall) on her tiptoes and kissed him with such a passion , as she did whenever she kissed him. Everybody stopped and stared , some with contempt and disgust , some with anger , and a small amount with joy , for this new relationship could unite the two rival houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor .

A/N: ME AGAIN, THIS IS A TASTER OF THE NEXT CHAPTER…WHICH YOU CAN READ…IF YOU REVIEW…;) C'MON GUYS ! REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL MOTIVATED TO WRITE MORE! EVEN IF IM ABSOLUTELY RUBBISH , JUST SAY SO !


	11. A Thirsty Man Finding A Barrel Of Wine

Aryanna herself had received a lot of abuse herself, but she just threw it back even harder at whoever dared to say anything about her relationship with Draco (this was mainly Slytherins) , and just to top it off , she would kiss him passionately in front of Parkinson and the other girls who simpered upon Draco , only for them to say , "She's such a tart , I mean honestly she is not even worthy of someone like him" she would just smile and kiss him even more. And for some reason , that Granger girl who hung around with Harry and that weird Weasley boy , seemed to be giving Aryanna such rude looks ! But for what reason? Aryanna rarely spoke to her and when she did, it was only hi's and bye's. So what was this girls problem ? Whatever it was, it had to be solved, for Aryanna did not like not getting along with people for whatever reason (this excluded Slytherins), so in the great hall she confronted her.

" Granger…Hermione whatever have I done to offend you , I am sorry! Now why are you giving me such rude looks may I ask?" Aryanna asked in her naturally loud voice

"Excuse me , what in Merlin's name are you talking about? Hermione replied coldly , as if she had only just acknowledged Aryanna's presence.

"Oh Shut up please mamma mia! Do not act like a numnut! Have you got a problem , if so , tell me now!" Aryanna was getting angry now …

"Maybe I do have a problem with you and your pure blood fanatic boyfriend" Hermione sneered , giving Aryanna a familiar smirk

Then for the second time , Aryanna slapped someone from Hogwarts . Guess who.

"Oi you need to watch that hand!" shouted Ron , and Harry tried to separate the now fighting girls.

"How dare you ! You filthy mud blood!" screamed Hermione

Then there was a silence so loud that it echoed.

"Excusa me ?" Aryanna's voice was deadly quiet

Hermione's face went so red that she was almost redder than a Weasley, and she started stuttering , "I-I-I" then she ran out of the great hall weeping.

"I'm really sorry Aryanna, she isn't usually like this and she has no right to call you that terrible name , I don't know what's up with her , please " Harry was getting flustered , ( as most boys did when talking to Aryanna) he had to take the blame & apologise as Ron had chased after Hermione, so Harry was the only one left of the Golden Trio.

"No problemo , you have nothing done wrong Harry, and I understand . Calm yourself , please don't worry" Aryanna smiled warmly to Harry ,as if one of his best friends had not just deeply insulted her.

"What exactly is going on here Mr Potter, Miss Nicola?" from behind them they heard that familiar stern voice. McGonagall.

"I have no idea Miss, no idea whatsoever!" and Harry hurried off, leaving Aryanna to explain exactly what had happened…..

**Later That Night**

**Draco was in the common room , staring at the fire with a fire whiskey in his hand , thinking about his world, which revolved around Aryanna. She had made him feel things he had never felt before, such a passion an a fire that nobody else could light or ignite, but her fiery temper and big mouth could land her into trouble , as today had proven. And he still worried about Granger, and her previous threat , did Aryanna just provoke her into carrying out that threat? There were so many questions that he doubted he himself could answer , and whilst he was thinking, he heard footsteps, and that could only mean Aryanna !**

"**The nerve of that bushy haired cow ! How dare she?" she came with a bang as always, but now hse looked genuinely angry. The , Aryanna did the unexpected and collapsed in tears. Draco tried to comfort her but he himself was still in shock ,this strong willed , independent young woman had turned into a weak, crying little girl before his eyes and he did not know what to do, so he acted on impulse, and kissed passionately like a thirsty man who had found a barrel of wine. She kissed him back and before he knew it , they were in his bedroom , ripping each others clothes off….**


	12. The Perfect Boyfriend

A/n- soo sorry- been real busy lately..forgive me ? *eyelashes flutter* here's a taster of the next chapter ;)

DISCLAIMER :JK Rowling Owns EVERYTHING EXCEPT ARYANNA…

The following morning, Draco woke up with a banging headache, and Aryanna beside him. She looked so serene and beautiful whilst sleeping and so happy, and he had to admit, last night was great. Though if anybody found out , they would both be excluded and they would live life as muggles (though this would be easy for Aryanna) .

The birds were already twittering outside and the 'WHOOSH' of brooms could be heard as quidditch teams started their early morning practise.

Draco got out of bed and slipped his clothes on , his head still banging but his thoughts clearer. Today he would treat Aryanna just as she deserved to be treated, as a princes.. He would start with handmade breakfast, and he would not use one ounce of magic (though Draco had never cooked in his life.) , and he would answer to her every beck and call. He would show her what a real man showed a real woman. Love. He would shower her with his love , both physically and emotionally, he would tell her how beautiful she was, inside and out. He would be the perfect boyfriend in every single way possible.

"Buongiorno amore" came a croaky voice behind him as he sat thinking. Draco turned around to see a fully naked Aryanna, in her full glory, her copper skin, cascading black hair, voluptuous yet tall figure and her full round bottom. She had caught Draco by surprise,

"Ah- Uh…Goo-Good Morning" he stuttered, whilst feasting his eyes on her body, a smirk slowly

creeping its way upon his face.

"You look beautiful" he tried to act on his 'Perfect Boyfriend' oath, but Aryanna didn't seem to make it easy on him , "I wish I could say the same" she croaked , before flashing one of her infamous 100 megawatt smiles.

….

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW OR I WONT BE MOTIVATED :'(


	13. One Night Can Change Everything

Over the next few weeks, the tension between Drayanna and the rest of Hogwarts slightly simmered down. Why , a few Slytherins had even smiled at Aryanna (not that she cared).

As long as she had Draco, all was fine. However, she had felt a little bit queasy in the morning , and she couldn't even face breakfast. Now this was amazing for Aryanna because she loved her food (though you couldn't see it when you saw her body). She also had continuous back and stomach pains. Maybe she was nearing the time of when mother nature would come for her monthly visit? Whatever it was, it couldn't get in the way of her day.

So she simply lounged around her dorm whilst Draco munched on his toast and tea in the Great Hall.

She started to make her bed before the elves came. She had a shower, read a book, paced around. And yet she still felt uneasy . Her stomach was churning and she felt dizzy….

,BLAGH.

After calling for help, she made her way to the infirmary , where Madam Pomfrey made her lie down. By this time, Draco had returned from Breakfast to find the common room floor covered in puke and the stench of fish and chips wafting in the air. After a few inquiries , he was sitting next to Aryanna's stretcher, clasping her cold, clammy hand.

The curtain was opened, and Madam Pomfrey had a serious, solemn look on her face. "Draco, would you please awake Aryanna? " she asked him very quietly. Draco shook Aryanna awake , "Ary, wake up , Madam Pomfrey wants to tell you something!"

"Huh? Wha-" her eyes were half open and she looked groggy, her face looked plumper somehow

"Aryanna I have something very serious to tell you, could you please leave the room Draco?" said Madam Pomfrey, fixing her glare on Draco's pale white face.

"No, anything whether its good or bad, Draco needs to know, he's apart of my life. Anything you say to me you can say to him!" The old Aryanna was back - Angry, Italian and hungry!

"Very well. It all makes sense now." The matron set her mouth into a grim line,

"Aryanna DiNaldo Nicola, you are pregnant."

A/N: :O BETCHA WERNT EXPECTING THAT HUH? REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!

MUCHLOVEE


	14. A Taster Of Chapter 14

"Mio Dio, Besmaam!" Aryanna broke the grave silence in hysterical Italian and Tigrinya (The language of Eritrea )

Her eyes were now Hazel, frantically searching the face of Madam Pomfrey see something that would imply it was all a joke. All a horrible, shocking joke.

But it wasn't.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked in a low, frantic voice, he had turned even paler than usual, but he had to stay calm. Many girls had tried the 'pregnancy' hoax, so that they could get a share of the Malfoy fortune, and be high up in society as the mother of a Malfoy. He was used to it, but now it as for real.

"Draco, idiota, si svuota la testa, si sono mentalmente defiecient? ciò che è in quel cranio vuoto? Hummum! Iway Ane!" Aryanna shook his broad shoulders with so much force for somebody who had just fainted.

"But I used the conterptosa spell Aryanna!"

"Miss Nicola, Mr Malfoy I suggest you both calm down, for the sake of your baby and the other patients in this ward." Madam Pomfrey said, in a quiet yet brisk voice.

"Si , si , si haray" Aryanna said, , panting , closing her eyes.

"Do you want me to help you?" Draco gently asked the now shaking mother to be.

"Do you think because I'm pregnant, I'm disabled?" she replied in a low, sharp voice that could cut glass.

So they simply walked side by side, not speaking a word but screaming thousands with their eyes.

After dinner, they were in the dormitory, she in her bedroom, doing God knows what , and he in the common room, trying to work out the rest of their lives. It was time to man up, he decided, and be a father.

In slow, delicate steps he made his way to her room , whilst contemplating what to say to her. With a deep breath, he turned the door knob …..

To find Aryanna lying on her bed, blood dripping onto the floor from the bed sheets, and in turn Aryanna's wrists.

"HELP! HELP! , SOMEBODY HELP! SOMEBODY CALL DUMBLEDORE!" like a madman he ran out to the corridors, his grey eyes frantically searching for somebody, his blonde hair sticking up in all angles, his pale face harassed with tears.

The Next Day

"Mr Malfoy, you really should be going back to your lessons and prefect duties" Professor McGonagall told a worn out Draco in a disapproving tome

"Im not going anywhere , Professor, Prefect Duties or otherwise can wait" he croaked.

He had been beside Aryanna's bedside, praying to whatever being was up there, Merlin or God, that his baby and the girl that he loved would be safe….

TBC…

A/N: REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 14 Sacrifices Have Consequences

It was dawn, and he infirmary was quiet. All were asleep, in their own little dream worlds. All but one Slytherin blonde. At his lover's bedside from dawn to dusk , to dawn again. There were telltale black rings around his wary grey eyes , and his face had become sunken and gaunt. He was the ghost of the confident, flirtatious and handsome young man that everybody loved to hate. And here he was, failing his studies, murdering his social life, risking losing his large inheritance. Because of this one crazy muggle born girl.

The clock struck 10 and Madam Pomfrey was doing a morning check on her patients. As she drew nearer to Aryanna's bed, Draco prayed reverently for divine intervention of any kind.

"Mr Malfoy you must get some sleep" the grey haired nurse told him, in a motherly tone. But she knew the answer. She knew that he would refuse to eat, sleep or move until the soon to be mother woke up from her coma.

"No , thank you Madam Pomfrey " replied politely yet firmly .

The days evolved into weeks, and from there into months , and there was no hope , no spark of life in the girl who was once so alive and full of energy and emotion.

On a Wednesday afternoon, Draco was at his usual place, Aryanna's bedside. In his slender hands he had one of Aryanna's many books (she loved to read) , a muggle one at that, called "To Kill a Mockingbird". he wasted away the hours in 1932 , Alabama.

As he turned the page, he saw something move from the corner of his eye. It was probably a fly or something. He went back to his reading, and he saw a hand move. An olive coloured hand with slender fingers and long fingernails. The hand that touched his ice cold heart. A hand that reached out to him and brought him from his dark place. A hand that would soon hold a baby.

The expressionless face that everybody was now getting used to seeing was set alight with a beautiful thing called hope. Like fire on wood it spread from a glimmer in his eyes to a full smile on his pale face.

"Madam Pomfrey! Somebody, anybody! Aryanna's awake! Aryanna DeNicola is awake!"

Then all hell broke loose.

Madam Pomfrey rushed to Aryanna, McGonagall broke through the doors, all other patients and their visitors craned their necks for a glimpse of the girl who had changed Hogwarts history.

But through all the screaming and rejoicing, Draco could hear a little moan, almost silent , " Il mio bambino,mio caro bambino ragazzo,il mio amante,dove sei? Wedey wedey" . It was the voice of the one he loved, of the mother of his child.

"Mr Malfoy we must do some tests on Aryanna now that she is with us again, and we must see on how the baby is. " Madam Pomfrey explained softly . Of course he understood, it was 4 months now, and the bump was beginning to show, he needed to think of what was best for the child now that Aryanna was okay.

"I suggest you go back to your dorm and sleep" she told him quietly. And for once, he listened. With one last look at Aryanna, her eyes still closed but her mouth muttering sweet nothings, her hands slightly shaking, her curly black hair falling down her slender shoulders in a tumble. He left for the Head's dormitory.

Along the way he met Blaise Zabini .who was surprised and happy to see his comrade back in the corridors. " What happened mate? I thought you would be in the infirmary with Ary ?" he looked puzzled. "She's fine Blaise, she just woke up !She and the baby are gonna be fine!" he heard himself say. A smile grew on his face, and he hugged his old friend, who was shouting , "LEI STA ANDANDO BENE! GRAZIE DIO , LEI E IL SUO BAMBINO STANNO BENE!" he was shouting to everyone who passed by, as if they too spoke his motherland's tongue.

"Well I'll let you go and sleep mate, I'm happy for you!" he called back as Draco chuckled for the first time in a long time, his natural stride returning.

**3 days later**

**Draco had slept straight for 3 days, without waking up once for food or to go to the toilet. Like a dead mobile battery, this break was long overdue and he needed to recharge properly.**

**At noon, around 1:30, he woke up to hear somebody coming into the dorm. It had to be Aryanna. He had had a dream about his baby, that it was a boy with jet black curly hair and eyes such a stormy grey. His skin was olive coloured, like his mother. He was handsome and strong, as he kicked his little feet up in the air and waved his small chubby fingers around.**

**He couldn't wait to tell her about his dream, and literally jumped out of bed and opened his bedroom door , expecting to see a glowing Aryanna. But instead of jeans and a baggy shirt he saw a long , black official looking robe. Instead of smooth , olive skin he saw hardened, wrinkled yet well kept pale white. Instead of a mane of curly black hair he saw straight, shoulder length white hair . He saw Lucius Malfoy.**


	16. The Selfess One & The Selfish One

"Fa-fa-father…. What are you doing here?" Draco tried to regain himself , clutching his pale fist into a ball.

"I heard of your…exploits and have come to see for myself is the rumours are true." Lucius replied haughtily, unaware of his son's uneasiness.

In his head, Draco tried to think of a good cover story to keep Lucius far away from the truth and his unborn grandchild.

"Well there's a mud blood claiming to be with child. my child in fact! Another phoney, I didn't up to now know who the girl even was!" Draco tried to laugh it off, ease the tension that was building up.

"Funny that, Camilla Potswold tells me its your roommate, the head girl . DiNicola I think her name is?"

"Yes, but I barely speak to her , she seems to have a fixation on me. How's mother? I hope all is fine, really father there was no need to come here!" he spoke faster now, almost nervously, to the point where it seemed like he had something to hide.#

"I must speak to Dumbledore about this. She obviously has a mental disturbance, stupid muggle whore." with his cane, he pushed his son out of the way and strode towards Dumbledore's office.,

"Mr. Malfoy stop!" that voice came from the other end of the corridor. That Italian tinged voice that had muttered blessings and curses upon him.

What was she thinking? She was putting her and the baby's life at risk. If Lucius found out that Draco was the father, then would make sure that his bloodline wasn't diluted, by killing the baby and its mother. Slowly, Lucius turned around, from his snow white hair to his shiny black shoes, and faced Aryanna, a look of contempt on his lined face. "And who are you?" but before she could even answer, his eyes went to her bump." You're Aryanna DiNicola , that girl whose been harassing my son about that bastard inside you!" suddenly his face turned from calm amusement to pure rage, and Draco instinctively moved in front of Aryanna , protecting his offspring. But with her slender arms she pushed Draco to one side, firmly yet softly. "I can do this, I can make him understand amore." she whispered into her lover's ear. Taking one step forward and a deep breath, she straightened herself and was by now at nose level with Lucius, though he was taller than her, it was obvious to anyone that it was she who radiated power and strength. "Mr Malfoy , I have not harassing your son, I don't know what this puta has told you, but Draco and I are very much in love , and I am with his child. I do not give two bananas about you and your pureblood line, but I still want you to be apart of our baby's life as it's grandfather, and if you want that too you must accept our relationship and be happy with and for us. If not, leave me and my family alone."

"What a passionate speech Miss DiNicola, but I know that no son of mine would lower himself to a filthy mud blood such as yourself , he himself just told me of your fixation with him, and I will not have you disrupt his learning like this , so I suggest you drop this silly little act and get on with your life , do you understand?" he sneered at her, and faced Draco , "Draco tell this girl to leave you alone, or there will be consequences." he told his son sharply.

Aryanna had by now gone back to Draco's side, and was squeezing his hand, comforting him as his pure blood raced through her baby's veins. "Its okay, its me and you amore, us against the world. We're invincible" she told him softly in his ear, stroking his chiselled cheekbone.

"No father, what she's saying is true. It all started as an accident but I have come to realise that I love this baby and this girl. She has been there for me in my darkest hours, and I for her. She makes me happy father, when with her I'm a whole different person, and I lied to you earlier because I thought you would disapprove and take matters into your own hands, but I don't care anymore because I have all I need right here beside me."

"Draco , I order you to come here to me, and leave this filthy tramp to her own devices. She's probably spiked your drink with a love potion!" the elder Malfoy's face was now a mask of twisted fury , and he seemed ready to kill at the snap of a finger. "Listen carefully now. Its me and your destiny ,your inheritance and your life or her and her mongrel , a shack , with nobody else. Which is it to be?" he demanded, already knowing the answer…or so he thought.

Draco clenched his teeth, and faced up to his father, gray eyes opposite gray eyes, and said "Her father. It will always be her."

Lucius's face turned a deathly pale, but seconds later he regained himself, "You have brought this upon yourself. You are no longer under my protection. You are not safe, any of you."

With that he turned around, his black robe swishing against the tiled floor, and walked quickly to the entrance.

That was the last time Draco ever saw his father again.

2 Months Later

Since Lucius's visit, Draco and Aryanna were more on guard , and Aryanna's bump had grown, she was due to find out the gender later that day, and had even started thinking of names for her bambino. "Hmm amore what should we call it? Maybe Raphaelo if it's a ragazzo? Lessandra maybe if it's a beautiful girl? Mio Dio , so many names!" she was excited, and had that pre natal glow , she had already taken advantage of the weekends in Hogsmeade, buying baby clothes and toys. But there was still a dark cloud looming above them, as they obviously couldn't live at Hogwarts with a baby, they would have to drop out, and find somewhere to live , with no money and nobody to support them. They had agreed to go and talk to Dumbledore about it that day, and as they made their was down the moving staircases, Aryanna saw Camilla Potswold. Pregnant or not, she would sort her out good and proper!

"Hey you, you puta! You think you can do that? Spoil a relationship with your snaky tongue? I swear on my baby that you will get what is coming to you!" and with that, Aryanna slapped Camilla for the second time, only this time there was a huge bump between them.

Clutching her now pink cheek, Camilla smirked at Aryanna, sneering "Do you really think he finds you attractive now that you're as huge as an elephant? What would he want with a little tramp like you? Its only a matter of time before he leaves you and your bastard for something…._classier_." The topaz eyes met the muddy brown eyes, and Aryanna simply laughed. She laughed and howled and giggled and snickered as confusion crept upon Camilla's face. "Ah you are pathetic, you little girl. Classier? Wearing diamonds and pearls and having a long name does not make you classier than me. Class is about how a woman holds herself, not how many men hold her!" Then Aryanna spat at Camilla's feet, and simply walked on with Draco in tow.

"Ary , that was amazing! You know what she said wasn't true!" Draco hugged her and her bump, reassuring her that he still found her attractive. "Amore I was simply giving her a piece of my mind, and saliva. And don't worry, her words didn't even register" Aryanna shrugged. But Draco didn't see the pain in her eyes.

They reached the gargoyle, where Draco muttered "_Chocolate Frogs_" and hand in hand the stepped into Dumbledore's office. The room was filled with objects from all over the world, amazing artefacts and sculptures. Around the room were paintings of the past headmasters , all muttering to each other and eyeing Aryanna and her bump.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss DiNicola please, sit down" the headmaster told them. "I'm assuming you're here to ask me about accommodation for you and your child?" It was like he was a mind reader of some kind!

"Yes professor , and we also wanted to ask you if we are to continue our education or leave it when we leave the premises" Draco told the man humbly.

"Well, as your situation is unique and unheard of, there is no back up plan. However, you two are the brightest students of your generation, and I for one would hate to lose you. So this is my proposition. I shall allow you to live in the Head's dormitory like before, but your child will have its own room , and a nanny will look after it as you continue your studies here at Hogwarts. When you graduate, a you are no longer under our care and supervision, and yes Mr Malfoy I do know of your unfortunate -situation with your father, so you will be given a job at the Ministry of Magic , and you will then be able to provide for your family." Dumbledore gently explained this to the couple in front of him, whose faces lit up with relief , as their future was certain. But Aryanna's smile did not quite meet her eyes.

"Miss DiNicola is there a problem? The wizened headmaster noticed her uneasiness ,

"Not really professore , but if Draco is to work, then I am to stay at home and simply look after the child? I am young and I wish to see the world before I settle down, and I wish to work as well, this is the 21st century! I have a lot of pride professore!" Aryanna exclaimed, she was breathing heavily now, and holding her tummy.

"Ary, you have to make some sacrifices for the greater good, or how is our child going to live happily?" Draco furrowed his brow , and looked at Aryanna straight in the eye.

She ran out, huffing, and Draco ran after her. Was she serious? He had given up his family, his friends and his whole life and here she was complaining about travelling the world. There was so much time to do that after the child had grown , why was she being so selfish? Now that he came to think of it, Aryanna only ever did anything as long as it benefited her in some way. The selfless one and the selfish one.


	17. Invincible

It was the morning after the meeting with Dumbledore, and Aryanna and Draco had not spoken to eachother since she had run away. After making apologies to the headmaster, he went back to the dorm to find her bedroom door locked, and the common room a mess, as if somebody had gone on a rampage of fury, throwing ornaments, pushing the sofa over and even ripping up papers. With a sigh, Draco took out his wand, "_Reparo_" and at once the room was back to its normal state. Was this how it was going to be from now on? Aryanna leaving behind a path of recklessness and passionate destruction while he trailed after her, cleaning up and repairing her damage? This wasn't how it was supoosed to work out. He had abandoned everything for this one supposedly special girl and their unborn baby and she didn't even appreciate it, she didnt even care. He chose her, out of all the beautiful and alluring females that had knelt at his feet, his ripe for the taking, he had chosen her. He was a Malfy, he was the Prince of Slytherin, he had shunned all his old friends, his old life even, just for her. What sacrifices had she made for him? He had even disconnected from his own father for her sake. What had she done in return? Nothing. But she had bewitched him, which was quite ironic! With her strong, resilent character and her zany antics, with her broken english and her italian accent, she had that magnetism of a wild creature that you wanted to see and get closer to, but there is a danger if you get too close, if you get close enough for it to pounce on you, you will be in mortal that was what Draco felt like with her, every moment was thrilling and passionate, she brought out a part of him he never even knew he had, she made him want to be a better person, yet she made him feel like the best person in the world. She made him want to laugh and live, she was the fire and he was the kindling, she would burn him, he would sustain her in every way possible. He was doomed.

After what seemed like hours of contemplation (for Draco), Aryanna's bedroom door creaked and the lady herself came out,her face tear stained, her eyes as red a blood moon, her curly hair looking matted and uncombed, yet she still looked like an Egyptian goddess, in her oversized t shirt, wearing nothing else.

"Amore, I'm sorry. I know it seemed selfish of me but you have to understand, I want to live my life, I am 17 only, how can I stay at home and let my life go by when there is so much to do, so much to see? I know that people talk, and zat does not concern me in the slightest, but I want to make a thing of myself, si? I don't just want to be a Malfoy's mother or wife, or a drunk's daughter, or a mudblood, I want people to remember my name, and my personality, I want to do everything and feel everything in this wonderful,wide world, because you only live once amore, and once is enough if done properly".

"Ary, I know, i want all of that too, I had dreams and ambitions too, but we have to put them aside because our child should and will always come first, before anything and anyone, even ourselves, our child will always be the first priority. We will love and nurture our child, and remind it every single day that it is the best thing in our lives, because I don't want our child to have a childhood like mine, in a cold mansion, alone and unloved, surrounded by cruelty and expectations. I refuse to subject any seed of mine to that kind of isolated existence, with no parents in body, but parents in only name".

Then suddenly, she broke down in sobs.

"Draco you don't understand, I can't do it. I can't look after another life, nurture it and help it grow. How can I love and care when I have never been loved or cared for? How can I make cakes and kiss my child when I have never truly known a mother's touch? I am not good enough for you, or for this bambini! I can barely look after myself, what if I end up like my mama ? I would rather kill zis child than let it live a life like that!"

"But you have been loved and cared for, by me. Every day I wake up with a smile, because I have you by my side and together, I know that we could take over the world if we wanted to, you make me the luckiest person on the planet, you feel everything so deeply, so I know you will love and care for our child just as I will, more if anything. You alone are worth a million other girls, you are the most special girl alive".

Inwardly, Draco sighed, she was like a little girl, vulnerable and unsure, and he had to protect her from herself, and her own thoughts and fears, before she let them control her.

He could only hold her as she carried on sobbing, her whole body heaving, as she spoke in what sounded like Italian, and after half an hour or so, her face even blotchier yet still beautiful, she stood up, straightening herself, she went to her bedroom to change,and when she came back fullt clother, her hair tied back, she took hold of Draco's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Come, I'm hungry, we need to eat some breakfast, the three of us". With a smile,Draco cleared her face of the tears and kissed her full lips, lingering for a second or two afterwards. Side by side, they faced the world. Together they were invincible.

They made their way to the Great Hall, which was buzzing with excitement, as there was to be a quidditch game, everybody was talking and laughing, yet as soon as the two entered, it was like a wave of silence had hit the whole room.

"Posso fare questo. Possiamo farlo. Non ci può toccare" Aryanna muttered under her breath, as she clenched Draco's hand even tighter.

With a deep breath, he walked between the tables, their footsteps echoing in the silence, until somebody from Gryffindor's table murmered, "she's such a slag, who gets pregnant at 17?" though it sounded like a shout, because everybody was so silent. a pin could've dropped at that moment and it would've been deafening. Everybody gasped and turned their heads to see who would say such a thing to Hogwarts' most loved couple.

It was none other than Hermione Granger.

***dundundun! what do ya think guys? :D SORRY I'VE BEEN AWAY FOR SO LONG :(((((((((((***

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


End file.
